


Roommates

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nyssa moves to America to go to college and is roommates with Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for Nyssara + roommates.

For years, Nyssa had been used to being in her own room, far away from the other assassin’s. She could sleep in peace, not having to worry about anyone walking in the room at all hours of the night, or tripping over someone else’s things or worry about picking up after others.

 

Then she moved to America to go to college and met Sara Lance. The two of them had become roommates during her first year of college and Sara’s second. Sara came into the room during the night while Nyssa was trying to sleep or studying, sometimes not alone but with another student. She ate Nyssa’s food and left her clothes all over the small room. It was annoying, but Sara’s smile and watching the woman walk around the room in various states of undress made it more bearable.

 

It was during one of the nights she was trying to study that Sara came in with a six pack of beer in her hands and a smile on her face. “Nyssa!”

 

Nyssa turned around, watching the woman gracefully walk across the room and sit on the edge of Nyssa’s bed, shedding a borrowed leather coat. She reached over and closed Nyssa’s biology book. “I think you should take a break from studying and have a drink with me.”

 

“I have a test tomorrow.”

 

“You’re smart,” Sara said, reaching out and combing her fingers through Nyssa’s hair and giving her a smile. “I think you’ll pass. Just one drink with me, Nyssa, then I’ll let you go back to your studying.”

 

Nyssa found it hard to say no when Sara was smiling at her like that. “Okay. One drink.”


End file.
